


Straitjacket

by Aquiter



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mispronounced name, The Chicken Foot, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquiter/pseuds/Aquiter
Summary: Václav Koller is captured. Unbeknownst to his capturers, the reason for his capture is not only business, it's Adam Jensen. Adam Jensen also means escape.





	Straitjacket

The fact that they had knocked before they kicked his door in always surprised Václav whenever he returned to consciousness and remembered what got him into the damp cellar he currently resided in. The walls were visibly wet from leaking pipes and the floor was uneven and created puddles in each dip of the concrete.

Václav moved, the chains around his wrists rattled like bones against the floor. The heavy cuffs scratched his augments. But, Václav wondered if he’d ever be lucky to get out of here in the condition to repair it.

Each time he regained consciousness they came in and asked questions. If he didn’t answer they would shock him. They would turn the rod pierced through his side, through and through, until his voice cracked. Then, they would leave, and pain would override his brain until he passed out again.

Václav screamed as soon as the door opened.

“No, don’t do it again, just put me out instead, I don’t know what he does! I swear over my augment collection I only fix him!” Václav began breathing faster with each step he heard coming closer to him. Something was off, but his panicked brain didn’t pick it up and continued ranting, “He just comes in and needs fixing up, man, he pays well so I don’t question it!”

-:-

The ear-splitting shriek that erupts from the cowering figure when Adam crouches down is deeply worrying. He raises his hand to cup a cheek and for a moment there’s silence before Václav takes another breath and shouts.

“ADAM!”

Tears hit his hand as Adam touched the mechanic’s cheek and tilted the face up so he could see those chestnut brown eyes, usually warm with welcoming, but now cold with panic and fear. Adam stared and waited for Václav to see it was him, and after a long minute of complete silence a huff of breath uttered the most heart-breaking words Adam had come across.

“You’re here, Adam?”

“What did you think I wouldn’t do for you, Koller? You deserve more than this, let’s get you home,” Adam released the other safely from his bindings and torture devices and hoisted him up onto his back.

“Is this all an act?” Václav’s voice was low, shaking just as much as his body, “Did you use me to get to these guys?”

“What are you talking about? I came because you nee —” Adam was cut off by the stream of tears making their way inside his armour.

“Let me down… please…” Václav whispered, but when he wasn’t set down, he raised his voice, “Jensen, put me down!”

Adam gently dropped Václav and watched as the mechanic’s legs couldn’t keep him steady, but when Adam tried to help balance the other the sound of augs hitting augs upset him somewhere deep down.

“Don’t touch me, I’ll get home by myself.”

“What? Koller, talk to me.”

“That, why are you calling me Koller? We’re alone, man. Was all of this just business for you?”

Adam could see the hurt in Václav’s eyes, but he didn’t know what to do to make it better, “You’re in shock, let’s go home and let you rest, Kol —”

“That. Stop calling me Koller. Tell me this is true, and you came here for me.”

Adam watched Václav’s body tense up, his shoulders almost at his ears, eyes shut. Slowly it dawned on Adam what was wrong. The event from The Chicken Foot washed over Adam.

-:-

It was late and they were both hungry.

“Yeah, and Vaklav would like his usual,” Adam ended their order and dug through his inner pocket for payment.

“He’s talking non-stop about you whenever he comes in here,” The owner taking the order said.

Adam looked up, slightly embarrassed at the fact, “Is he? I hope he’s not talking smack about me.”

“Nope, he’s so head over heels in love with you he even lets you mispronounce his name.”

Adam froze, “He lets me what now?”

“It’s actually pronounced _Vatslav_.”

Adam threw one quick glance at Koller before he paid and turned to go home.

“Jensen!” Václav kicked off his shoes and put the bag of food down on the counter, his small feet padded softly as he searched for Adam in their apartment, “Jensen, don’t be mad at me, man. I think it’s cute how you call me Vaklav, I love it, really. Are you here?”

Adam sat curled around his little Czech grammar book for beginners. A blanket around his shoulders in their bed.

“What does it say?”

“I didn’t think it was wrong because you never corrected me.”

“I want you to call me Vaklav, Jensen, it’s really cute.”

-:-

“Vaklav.”

“Doesn’t change this. You planted a seed of worry in me now, Jensen.”

Adam quickly scooped Václav up and continued walking out of the building while creating a list starting with point number one.

“I love it when you prod my augs, Vaklav. I love to see you sit and read new arrivals in your bookstore, to see you in the warm light of your floor lamp, Vaklav,” Adam continued without giving Václav enough room to respond or interrupt, “When you trace the ridges and dips of my arms, it sends chills down my spine I hadn’t experienced until I met you. And I love it when you do the rock sign with your hand for pictures. It’s cute.”

Finally, after setting Václav down so he would walk by himself to the metro, and after the younger man argued for Adam to continue his list at home, they arrived.

The whole way home Václav hadn’t been further than twenty centimetres from Adam, holding the other’s hand with that tightness only augmented hands could withstand, but also the only way Adam truly felt the pressure of Václav’s hand in his own.

“Will you let me go for just a minute?” Adam asked and reached for the first aid in his cabinet.

Václav didn’t move, his arms around Adam’s midriff, “No, man, give me just one more minute.”

“I don’t want you to bleed much more, Vaklav, and you need rest.”

“You’re going to have to straitjacket me, man.”

Adam turned his head to meet the other’s eyes, “Don’t give me any stupid ideas, Vaklav.”

In return, Václav gave Adam a smirk and let go to let Adam address his injuries.

**Author's Note:**

> The story behind how Václav adopted Adam's mispronounciation of his name is a collab of a lot of people on the dx discord. We had several scenes playing out, but I really liked the one written here.


End file.
